Oneshot hentai Ao telefone
by Koizume Aleixa
Summary: Rukia cada vez mais estende sua estadia no Mundo humano. Seu relacionamento com Ichigo parece ter ido mais além de chutes e ponta pés. Byakuya no entanto começa a desconfiar da demora da shinigami em retornar a Soul Society e resolva telefona-la.


**Ao telefone**

Já faziam dias, talvez meses, nem Rukia sabia ao certo quanto tempo estava no mundo humano. Desde o momento em que ela começou a trocar outras coisas além de insultos e xingamentos com Ichigo sua estadia na Terra tinha se tornado cada vez mais freqüente, as vezes até sem motivo ou por qualquer missãonzinha chula que ela insistia em pegar para ter a desculpa esfarrapada de se abrigar em um certo armário.  
Byakuya não estava gostando nenhum um pouco dessas constantes "fugas" de Rukia da Soul Society, e já estava desconfiando dessa relação  
muito suspeita entre Ichigo e sua irmã, visto que ele também sempre ia e vinha da Terra para a Soul Society e constantemente era visto ao lado da shinigami.  
O taichou do 6° esquadrão resolveu averiguar os fatos..

- Renji!  
- Sim, taichou.  
- Me arrume uma daquelas parafernálias que Urahara Kisuke inventou para que eu me comunique com a Rukia na Terra. (*)  
- Algo errado com ela Taichou?  
- Isso é o que eu quero saber.

Renji imediatamente trouxe o que Byakuya pediu, e pôs-se a intentar estabelecer comunicação com o mundo dos humanos...

O sol brilhava forte em Karakura, o verão estava intenso. Ichigo tentava tirar um cochilo sem sucesso deitado em sua cama. Rukia estava deitada de bruços no chão devido o forte calor que fazia no quarto e folheava o ultimo volume lançado do seu mangá de horror favorito, estava compenetrada demais quando repentinamente seu celular começa a apitar freneticamente.

- Hollow? - Ichigo pula sobressaltado da cama, mas recebe o sinal de negativa da garota e volta a deitar-se sem desgrudaro olho da shinigami que atendeu a chamada.  
- Mochi, mochi*  
- _Rukia._- Diz uma voz seca e fria do outro lado.  
- Nii-sama???- Rukia quase tem uma síncope ao ouvir a voz de Byakuya.

Ichigo ao ouvir de quem se tratava a ligação senta-se na cama para tentar acompanhar a conversa.

- Hai nii-sama o quê que que que você deseja? - Caguejava mesmo sem querer.  
- _Rukia, por quanto tempo pretende ficar ainda na Terra?_  
- Bem... é que...sabe? Bem... é...

Ichigo começou a achar engraçado o nervosismo de Rukia perante a ligação de Byakuya e sabia bem que tudo era por sua culpa também, e para "tranqüilizar" sua baixinha ele sorrateiramente desce da cama e caminha engatinhando até ela começando a lentamente assoprar-lhe o rosto, quando o ruivo sopra-lhe suavemente o ouvido Rukia arrepia-se toda, o soprar do garoto vai então caminhando pelo seu rosto e quando chega aos olhos, a garota pisca várias vezes com o vento e balança a mão para que ele se afaste.

- ...Nii-sama, é que hollows tem aparecido com mais freqüência e...

Ichigo parecia realmente disposto a atrapalhar aquela conversa. Ele começa então a beijar a face de Rukia que já estava totalmente corada e pingando gostas de suor, talvez pelo nervosismo da conversa com seu nii-sama, talvez pelo calor que fazia naquela tarde mas muito provavelmente era porque Ichigo já estava intensificando as suas carícias.

- _Rukia, se você estava com dificuldades com simples hollows devia ter nos comunicado imediatamente!_  
- Hai nii-sama, apenas julguei que não era necessário...

O ruivo começa a desabotoar-lhe os botões do uniforme mesmo sob o olhar carregado de protestos da mesma. Rukia tentou em vão que ele não conseguisse seu pérfido objetivo, mas falhou miseravelmente quando viu que ele sorria frente ao último botão sendo aberto. Ele a enlaça por baixo dos seus braços, e o que na verdade parecia um abraço, era uma tentativa de desabotoar-lhe o soutian mesmo com a camisa da garota ainda ao corpo. Rukia se contorcia toda para que pelo menos nisso ele não se saísse vitorioso, mas sua derrota foi iminente, não tinha forças para resistir frente aquele dominador incompassível, e também estava tensa por causa de Byakuya ter lhe "telefonado" assim do nada, ela percebeu que seu irmão já demonstrava traços de impaciência do outro lado da linha devido as interrupções bruscas e constantes da sua fala.

Ichigo ao deparar-se com o seio desnudo de Rukia mergulhou no colo da mesma dando leves mordiscadas como que saboreando o doce gosto da tentação que aquilo lhe causava, ele tentava a todo custo extrair algum gemido da garota, Ela no entanto resistia bravamente, mas estava exausta e com muita dificuldade tentava aos poucos retomar o raciocínio da conversa enquanto olhava as travessuras de Ichigo.

- Estou fazendo o possível nii-sama...  
- _E o substituto de shinigami não está te auxiliando?_  
- Ichigo? Bem, sim ele estÁÁÁhhhh...- A ultima palavra é acompanhada por um sonoro berro de Rukia. Ichigo havia dado uma de morcego e lhe mordido o pescoço. Ele sorri divertido.  
- _O que foi Rukia?_ - Byakuya parecia curioso, mas não perdia o tom de voz frio.  
- Um...um... um Inseto! Um inseto asqueroso me mordeu, mas eu já o matei.- Fez questão de frisar a "qualidade" do inseto que a picara olhando para o mesmo que pareceu nem se importar com o insulto e continuou fielmente a dar mais mordiscadas.

Ichigo parecia não ter limites. Num movimento rápido, puxa as duas pernas de Rukia até o seu corpo fazendo com que ela montasse em seu colo, e de frente para ela sorri com o canto dos lábios. No solavanco Rukia deixa o celular cair no chão e tenta desesperadamente apanhá-lo o que claro foi dificultado por ele.

- Filho da mãe me deixa pegar o celular...- Ela tenta alcançar o objeto e quando finalmente consegue Ichigo já iniciava outra de suas travessuras.  
- Eerrr Nii-sama? - Perguntou para saber se o irmão ainda estava na linha.  
- _Rukia, o que está acontecendo? _- Byakuya já estava desconfiado.  
- Na-nada não, nadinha...

Um segundo de descuido da shinigami foi fatal. O morango pervertido havia enfiado a mão por debaixo da saia de Rukia tentando lhe arrancar a calcinha. Isso já era a gota  
d'água pra ela, que se finca fortemente nas pernas do garoto para que ele não lhe retirasse a proteção de se manter ainda com os nervos quase intactos diante de tantos toques do garoto. Vitória finalmente. A primeira desde que eles iniciaram essa luta épica. Ele faz um bico e fecha a cara, ainda tenta algumas vezes mas concluiu que a única forma de conseguir era retirando Rukia de cima de si, o que ele não queria já detectando uma possível fuga dela.

- Não se preocupe nii-sama, o mais breve possível voltarei a Soul Society e lhe entregarei o relatório.  
- _Em todo caso você deve entregar ao seu Taichou._  
- Hai. Até mais nii-sama.

Byakuya desligou. Rukia suspirou aliviada. Já que Ichigo parecia arder em fogo pelo menos fariam tudo em paz agora, ela se afrouxa das pernas dele, como que dando permissão para ele continuar o que havia começado, mas constatou que o mesmo não prosseguira com o seu intento.

- Não vai continuar baka?  
- Não. Perdeu a graça! - E voltou a deitar-se em sua cama.  
- Desgraçado... - Rukia o olhava pronto pra estrangular-lhe, e ele antes de levar as mãos atrás da nuca e fechar os olhos dá um ultimo sorriso provocativo.

Rukia olha finalmente para o seu estado, estava descabelada, com a camisa aberta e o soutien ainda pendurado ao corpo, a calcinha relaxada devido aos puxões de Ichigo e com baba do garoto por todo o corpo. Ela tenta juntar o que ainda restava de sua dignidade, passando a mão no cabelo e fechando ao menos o soutien.

O celular toca novamente. Ela o coloca junto ao ouvido e escuta as palavras que a fazem estremecer e suar frio mais uma vez:

- _Rukia, esquecí de avisar-lhe..._

A shinigami apenas vê um sorriso maligno se formar nos lábios de um morango tarado. Ela fecha os olhos e lhe permite um longo suspiro.

- Hai. Nii-sama pode falar!

~Fim~

* Mochi mochi: Expressão japonesa que corresponde ao nosso alô ao atender o telefone.

**)_nota baka nada importante: Gente eu não lembro quem inventou esse telefone que a Rukia recebe ordens da Soul Society, não sei se foi o Urahara, já que ele inventou  
a maioria dos objetos que já apareceram em Bleach, então eu decidi que nessa shot quem inventou o telefone que Byby queria foi ele. Se alguém souber da informação verdadeira me passe, procurei e não consegui achar nada._

_Fim da nota baka nada importante._*___*]


End file.
